Murderer
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Pembunuhan terjadi terus-menerus. Adakah yang dapat menghentikannya? Siapa pelakunya? Apa tujuannya? #my first Naruto Fanfic. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! : "Bagaimana jika Haruno Sakura adalah seorang iblis pembunuh? Kau masih mencintainya?"/"Jangan bercanda."
1. Chapter 1

**〆****MURDERER〆**

**Disclaimer : Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto, Hatake Shion = Owner..**

**Author : Sara Sawauchi**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mystery, and Horror.**

**Rated : T**

**Baiklah.. bisa dibilang ini adalah Fic pertama saya di fandom terfavorit saya ini. Untuk Pair/Main Chara? Oh itu.. saya akan merahasiakannya. U-fu. Dan Hatake Shion benar-benar bukan milik saya, kalau mau tahu silahkan cari di Google. Oh, ya.. satu lagi. Yang ga kuat, mending stop sampai sini. Saya sudah memperingati lho ya..**

××× Go Enjoy ×××

Gadis berambut merah darah itu menatap wajah sang korban dengan tatapan dingin. Dia tersenyum, senyum mengerikan, senyum tanpa perasaan. Si korban balik menatapnya, takut, sangat takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, air mata menyeruak keluar dari matanys. Gadis kecil itu terus memeluk boneka beruang raksasa-nya. Dimana ayah dan ibunya? Gadis kecil itu tak tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya telah dikirimkan ke neraka.

Si gadis berambut merah maju lalu berjongkok di hadapan korbannya. Mata hazel-nya menatap wajah sang korban dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Tangannya bergerak, membelai wajah korbannya dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan sakit kok, Yukimi. Ayah ibumu saja berani.." ujar gadis itu.

Yukimi Hazure, si korban. Segera mendorong tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Yukimi berlari menuju pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini?! Pintunya terkunci! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

Yukimi berbalik, gadis berambut merah darah itu sekarang duduk di ranjangnya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak hitam besar yang muncul tiba-tiba. Yukimi diam, tubuhnya merinding. Boneka beruang raksasa miliknya dipeluk semakin erat.

Mata Yukimi membulat. Gadis di atas ranjangnya telah mengeluarkan senjata mengerikan, gergaji... mesin. Tidak! Tidak! Siapapun! Tolong! Ia tak ingin mati! Yukimi menggedor pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak meminta tolong.

Drrrrrrtttt...

Yukimi semakin panik ketika ia mendengar suara gergaji mesin itu menyala. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Kenapa iblis ini ada di rumahnya?! Apa salahnya dan orang tuanya?!

"Yukimi..." Yukimi tak menjawab panggilan yang dilembutkan itu, gadis kecil itu semakin keras menggedor pintu. "Yukimi.. ini ibu, nak.."

Yukimi berbalik, ia menangis, matanya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Kenapa?! Kenapa ada potongan tubuh orang tuanya di dalam kamarnya?! Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?! Apa maksud semua ini?!

"Yu.. ki.. mi.." Yukimi menengadahkan kepalanya, ia jatuh terduduk. Gadis berambut merah itu telah berada di hadapannya, membawa palu... dan.. gergaji mesin itu. "Nikmatilah... KEMATIANMU!"

Yukimi berteriak! Kencang! Sangat kencang! Si gadis berambut merah memukul kepalanya menggunakan palu! Palu! PA-LU! Yukimi masih bisa melihat, kepalanya sangat sakit. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya sampai ke dagu. Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum sadis pada Yukimi. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam gergaji mesin itu, namun tangan kanannya kini menggenggam sebilah pisau.

Yukimi kembali berteriak ketika sebuah benda tajam mengoyak perutnya hingga ke dada. Si gadis berambut merah mengarahkan gergaji mesinnya ke arah leher Yukimi. Gadis itu memotongnya! Gadis itu memisahkan kepala Yukimi dari tubuhnya! Darah Yukimi menyembur kemana-mana dan mengenai wajah gadis itu. Dan... Astaga! Gadis itu menarik keluar jantung Yukimi!

Gadis itu memasukkan jantung Yukimi ke dalam sebuah toples-yang berlumuran darah-dan terdapat dua jantung lainnya di dalamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia menatap tubuh Yukimi yang tak bernyawa dan tak lagi memiliki kepala. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah dan segera menarik keluar pisau dari dada Yukimi sehingga darah di sepanjang dada hingga perut Yukimi mengucur semakin deras. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah gila! Gadis itu menjilat darah di pisaunya!

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menghilang bersama semua benda yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh tadi.

• • •

Haruno Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita pembunuhan dari sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Polisi tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya. Tapi ayah bilang-kau tahukan ayahku polisi-pembunuhnya itu bukan manusia.." ujar Ino.

Sakura menelan ludahnya ngeri. Bukan manusia? Lalu apa? Shinigami? Hantu? Itu tidak mungkin! Apa kata dunia?! Sakura menatap bekalnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi eneg sendiri saat menatap tomat yang satu-satunya berwarna merah dalam kotak bekalnya. Sakura melirik meja di sebelahnya. Ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji yang sedang mengobrol-entah apa.

Sakura buru-buru menaruh seluruh tomatnya ke dalam kotak bekal Sasuke-yang baru habis setengahnya. Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berbinar matanya dan dengan lahap menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Kau pasti... eneg memakannya ya?" tanya Ino yang tampak menahan geli ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Habis kau cerita seram begitu sih.. jago juga kau mengarang cerita." ujar Sakura yang sedang menutup kotak bekalnya-yang tersisa sedikit nasi goreng di dalamnya.

"Maaf.. maaf.. lagi pula aku tidak me-"

"BERITA BESAR! BERITA BESAR!"

Kata-kata Ino terpotong oleh teriakan super kencang dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat berantakan. Sakura memandang pemuda itu kesal karena kupingnya jadi berdenging akibat ulahnya. Neji Hyuga, selaku ketua kelas, segera berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu lalu menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, Inuzuka?" tanyanya dingin, atau lebih tepatnya, ancamnya.

Inuzuka Kiba, si pemuda yang berteriak dengan kencang tadi meringis sedikit. Kiba menatap Neji jengkel lalu berjalan ke tengah kelas sehingga setiap pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Kalian sudah melihat berita tadi pagi yang mengatakan pembunuhan satu keluarga itu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius dan mungkin sedikit mengerikan. Semua anak mengangguk, kecuali Sakura yang diam saja.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aku-tidak-berbohongkan. Sedangkan Kiba terdiam, berusaha mendramatisir keadaan. Anak-anak menatapnya penasaran plus harap-harap cemas.

"Pelakunya belum diketahui kan?" sekali lagi anak-anak mengangguk. "Ibuku, selaku seorang polisi, mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan secarik kertas dan akan memberitahukannya kepada anggota polisi lainnya."

Anak-anak segera bergumam tidak jelas. Sakura tetap diam, namun hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apa isi dari secarik kertas itu?

"Dan isinya.." anak-anak kembali menatap Kiba yang kini tengah menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Semua anak di dalam kelas segera memekik kaget. Sakura menatap tulisan di papan tulis dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ino mendekap mulutnya kaget. Naruto jatuh dari kursinya. Sasuke tersedak tomat di mulutnya. Neji memijat pelipisnya pusing. Sedangkan murid lainnya ada yang menutup mata, bahkan ada yang pingsan. Memangnya apa tulisan yang di tulis oleh Kiba? Ini dia..

[[Sakura pelakunya]]

"Sakura Haruno?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat, Amaru. Hal itu menyebabkan seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Sakura yang masih bengong.

"Mana mungkin!" teriak Naruto dan Ino secara bersamaan. Sakura masih terdiam menatap papan tulis di hadapannya sehingga tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Tapi bisa saja ka-"

"Haruno Sakura."

Hening.

Semua diam ketika Neji memanggil nama Sakura. Semua menatapnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam. Merasa diabaikan, Neji memanggil nama Sakura sekali lagi dengan sedikit keras.

"Y-ya?" kata Sakura ketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada dimana kau semalam?"

"Neji!"

"Diam!"

Ino diam seketika saat Neji membentaknya. Naruto memandang Sakura harap-harap cemas. Amaru menatap Sakura penasaran. Hening. Lama sekali sebelum akhirnya-

"Di rumah."

-Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan polosnya. Ino terkikik geli. Amaru masih menatapnya curiga. Naruto kabur keluar kekas lalu tertawa. Sasuke melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lihat Amaru, bisa jadi Sakura yang ditulis oleh Kiba adalah orang lain. Belum tentu dia adalah seorang Haruno Sakura." ujar Neji panjang lebar.

Ino menghela nafas lega. Ini toh maksud Neji bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Amaru mendengus kesal, sebenarnya dia menyimpan dendam pribadi terhadap Sakura sehingga ia segera mengumandangkan nama Sakura Haruno dengan lantangnya. Padahal di Konoha High School masih banyak murid bernama Sakura. Tanaka Sakura contohnya.

"Hee? Ada apa ini?"

Kiba buru-buru menghapus tulisannya di papan tulis. Neji berusaha memberikan alasan yang logis. Naruto buru-buru masuk kelas. Sasuke menutup kotak bekalnya. Amaru pura-pura baca buku. Ino segera mengeluarkan buku bahasa-nya. Sakura hanya menampakan cengirannya. Apa yang terjadi memangnya? Yap, guru kita tercinta, Hatake Kakashi. Telah memasuki kelas bersama seorang gadis. Telat lagi? Tentu, telat tiga puluh menit malah. Sekarang saja sudah jam setengah sembilan.

"Oh begitu... jadi kalian sedang membahas pelajaran seni rupa tadi pagi?" tanya Kakashi. Neji di belakangnya memberi isyarat agar seluruh murid mengiyakannya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?"

"Eh? Kan.. kan Kurenai-sensei bilang kita harus menggambar realis, jadi.. jadi saya mencoba menggambarnya." Kakashi manggut-manggut, Neji tersenyum penuh arti pada Kiba.

Untung saja ada pelajaran Kurenai yang bisa dijadikan alasan. Dalam hati, semua murid berterima kasih kepada ketua kelas mereka yang pintar memberikan alasan. Kakashi melangkah masuk bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat tadi. Neji dan Kiba segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Nah, kalian mendapatkan teman baru yang akan menggantikan Ranmaru yang pindah kemarin. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Kakashi ramah.

Gadis itu maju selangkah. Sakura yang baru memperhatikan segera membelalakan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Perkenalkan.. namaku Shion, Hatake Shion. Iya, aku anak dari guru pemalas ini.." tambah Shion ketika seorang murid sudah akan bicara sambil menunjuk Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi? Oh dia sudah pundung duluan karena dicap sebagai 'guru pemalas' oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi meskipun masih merasa galau akibat ulah anaknya sendiri. "Tidak? Baiklah.. Shion, silahkan duduk di sebelah Neji. Aku tahu kau sudah tahu dia yang mana.."

Shion nyengir ketika mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Gadis itu melangkah dengan riang ke arah Neji seraya menyapa Sakura terlebih dahulu. Ino yang heran karena Sakura disapa oleh si anak baru a.k.a anaknya Kakashi, segera bertanya.

"Oh, dia.. dia temanku. Neji juga sih yang memperkenalkan Shion padaku terlebih dahulu." Ino manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Sakura.

• • •

Langit sore terasa indah di mata Sakura. Hatinya kini sedang sangat bergembira, apalagi teman dekatnya kini satu sekolah dengannya, satu kelas pula! Sakura menatap awan yang bergerak dengan tenang di atas langit. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu awan menarik matanya. Awan berbentuk gadis kecil dengan rambut diikat dua. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Yuki..." gumam Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau disini rupanya.."

"Ino.." Sakura bangkit dengan posisi terduduk di atas rerumputan, membiarkan Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

"Ya.. begitulah."

Mereka berdua saling terdiam memandang langit. Sakura melirik Ino. Tumben sekali gadis ini terdiam, apa ada yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya? Sejak mereka kembali dari toiletpun Ino lebih banyak diam. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Ibuku.. ada di rumah sakit.."

Sakura diam, tak lama lagi pasti Ino akan menangis.

"Ayah bilang.. kondisi ibu semakin memburuk.. tadinya aku ingin sekali segera pergi kesana.. tapi ayah melarangku, ayah bilang... aku.. aku harus belajar agar menjadi anak yang pintar.."

Benarkan? Ino menangis.. Sakura jadi iba melihatnya. Ino tak bisa segera kesana, sehabis istirahat masih ada jam pelajaran terakhir. Sakura segera mendekat ke arah Ino lalu memeluk sahabatnya satu itu. Ibu Ino memang sakit, ibunya menderita kanker paru-paru. Biasanya Sakura masih melihat ibu Ino jalan-jalan di pasar, jadi Sakura pikir, ibu Ino akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih Sakura.." ujar Ino setelah tenang. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum hangat seraya menghapys air matanya. Sakura balas tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua segera pergi menuju kelas mengingat bel telah berdering.

• • •

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari terengah-engah. Ditatapnya pesawat kertas bertuliskan 'Ikuti aku!' yang melayang rendah di hadapannya. Aneh memang, bagaimana mungkin sebuah pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas dapat terbang begitu lama? Entahlah.. gadis itupun tidak tahu, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah pesawat kertas itu dikendalikan dengan kemampuan telekinesis.

Hyuga Hinata, si gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu kembali berlari mengejar pesawat kertas itu. Ia terus berlari dalam kegelapan malam. Sudah jam sembilan malam. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur sejak tadi. Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua bergaya victoria, jauh dari keramaian. Hinata kembali memandang pesawat kertas itu.

Pesawat kertas itu masuk ke dalam melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Gelap. Tempat ini sangat gelap. Hinata berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati seraya meraba dinding didekatnya agar tak jatuh saat berjalan.

"Ha-halo? A-apakah ada orang disini?" tanya Hinata, suaranya bergema mengerikan di dalam rumah ini. "Ha-halo?"

Brak!

Hinata berjengit ketakutan ketika pintu masuk tertutup tiba-tiba. Tempat ini menjadi semakin gelap, Hinata tak bisa melihat apa-apa, dia juga kehilangan pesawat kertas itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tiba-tiba terdapat banyak lilin yang menyala, menerangi jalannya. Hinata melihat lurus ke depan. Pesawat kertas itu melayang di hadapannya.

Hinata berjalan perlahan di atas karpet merah mengikuti perginya pesawat kertas itu. Ukh.. tempat ini memang mengerikan. Hinata sampai di dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyala terang. Terdapat ranjang berukuran king size di tengah ruangan. Lalu jendela besar yang menampakan keindahan laut di malam hari.

Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjang itu lalu duduk di atasnya. Kamar ini di dominasi dengan warna putih-abu. Tempat yang sangat menenagkan. Ah.. seandainya ia bisa mengajak Hanabi, Neji, Naruto, dan ayahnya, mereka pasti senang. Hinata tertawa sambil melompat-lompat di atas ranjang layaknya anak kecil. Ia senang sekali dapat menemukan tempat seperti ini.

"Syukurlah jika nona senang.." Hinata membeku seketika ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati dua orang berbeda gender dengan pakaian ala pelayan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Buru-buru Hinata turun dari ranjang dan membungkuk sangat dalam.

"A-aku minta maaf.. ka-karena sudah memasuki ru-rumah ini tanpa i-izin.." katanya gugup. Dua orang di hadapannya hanya terkikik kecil.

"Tidak apa.. lagipula rumah ini memang khusus untuk nona.." ujar seorang gadis berambut merah darah. Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Benarkah? Rumah ini untuknya?

"Perkenalkan.. nama saya Akairo.." kata gadis itu lagi seraya membungkuk ala maid. "Rumah ini memang khusus untuk anda nona Hinata.."

"Saya Toriku.." kali ini seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang ponytail-lah yang membungkuk ala buttler dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kami sudah lama menunggu nona.."

Hinata hanya bergumam 'eh?' bingung. Darimana mereka tahu namanya? Dan.. apakah ini semua nyata? Buttler bernama Toriku itu segera menepuk tangannya dua kali. Masuklah seorang gadis berambut biru-kehitaman sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas minuman berwarna kuning di atasnya.

"Silahkan nona, lemon lime segar.." ujar gadis itu. "Oh ya! Nama saya Inuma.."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum hangat. Ia membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ketiga orang itu melangkah pergi.

"Ah ya.. sebaiknya nona beristirahat karena pesta merah akan dimulai sebentar lagi untuk menyambut kedatangan nona.." ujar Inuma ramah,

"Te-terima kasih.."

Hinata kembali duduk di atas ranjang king size-nya lalu meminum minuman bernama lemon lime itu. 'Ah.. segarnya..' gumam Hinata. Tiba-rtiba rasanya Hinata mengantuk sekali. Hinata akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan perlahan-lahan mulai tertidur.

• • •

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, jam dua belas malam.. apakah ia sudah terlambat ikut pesta? Sebaiknya ia keluar ntuk mengambil segelas air minum dari dapur. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari 'kamar barunya'. Rumah ini sangat luas sehingga sulit bagi Hinata menemukan dapur di rumah ini.

Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah yang paling mencolok di antara yang lainnya. Ragu namun penasaran, Hinata segera memasuki ruangan itu. Tak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya sebuah meja yang ditutupi kain semerah darah. Dinding-nya pun kasar dan berwarna hitam, menambah kesan misterius di dalam ruangan itu. Hinata berjalan mendekati meja itu lalu menyibakan kain yang menutupinya.

"KYAAAA!"

Hinata berteria kaget. Ada banyak toples di atas meja itu, tapi hanya tiga yang terisi. Dan isinya adalah.. usus.. jantung.. hati.. apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksud semua ini?! Hoek.. menjijikan. Hinata tak tahan melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi nona?!" tanya Toriku yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ambang pintu bersama dua maid tadi.

Hinata mundur ketakutan ketika meliha mereka. Entah mengapa firasatnya sungguh tak enak. Punggung Hinata membentur keras meja di belakangnya sehingga beberapa toples terjatuh lalu pecah, termasuk toples berisi usus tadi. Hinata jatuh terpeleset usus yang diinjaknya. Tubuhnya terkena serpihan beling. Hinata mual dan takut.

"Nona! Anda.. anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Akairo khawatir.

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku! Pergi!"

"No-nona?"

Δ Δ Δ To Be Continue Δ Δ Δ

**Yak, chapter pertama selesai~ Romance-nya belum ada? Horror-nya belum kerasa? Gore-nya kurang greget? Hehe.. kalau itu akan ada di selanjut-selanjutnya mungkin.. #plak**

**Gomen, chapter pertama hanya sedikit.. akan saya usahakan agar chapter depannya semakin panjang..**

**Oh ya.. sekedar informasi.. saya menulis Fic ini jam sebelas malam sampai jam setengah tiga pagi non-stop. Jadi ya.. saya merinding-merinding juga nulisnya. Dan setelah menulis Fic ini saya langsung mem-publishnya kira-kira dua puluh lima menit kemudian. What the? Haha.. #kick**

**Baiklah.. tanpa banyak bicara lagi saya akan berkata.. "Silahkan me-Review"**

**Oh ya, ada yang belum tahu Telekinesis ya? Baiklah.. akan saya beritahu..**

**Apa itu telekinesis? Telekinesis adalah kemampuan manusia untuk mengendalikan benda, ruang dan waktu dengan pikirannya.**

**Sore jaa**


	2. Chapter 2

〆MURDERER2〆

Disclaimer : Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto. Hatake Shion = Owner

Author : Sara Sawauchi

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Horror, and Mystery

Rated : T

Chapter 2 update! Oke, seperti biasa, sekali lagi.. Hatake Shion bukan milik saya! Sumpah, saya hanya meminjam karakter itu! Dan seperti janji saya, saya berusaha membuat Fic ini menjadi semakin panjang di chapter berikutnya. So?

××× Go Enjoy ×××

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dimana? Dimana tempat yang baik? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ini? Hinata menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya panik. Itu dia! Lemari kayu tua itu! Disana! Disana pasti tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi!

Hinata berlari ke arah lemari kayu hitam yang besar di pojok ruangan. Hinata membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan, agar tak ketahuan. Lalu gadis itu masuk ke dalam. Hinata segera mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menangis tanpa suara.

'Seandainya.. seandainya aku tidak mengikuti pesawat kertas itu... Naruto-kun.. Neji-niisan.. Tou-san.. tolong aku..' batin Hinata menyesali keputusannya mengikuti sebuah pesawat kertas. Hinata terus menangis. Keheningan tercipta di sekelilingnya. Hanya suara isak tangisnya sajalah yang terdengar.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat eh, nona Hinata?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kaget. Di hadapannya kini tampak sosok seorang gadis berambut biru-kehitaman dengan pakaian hitam menyerupai seragam ala maid-Inuma.

Hinata berteriak kaget. Ia segera keluar dari dalam lemari itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Gawat, ia terkepung! Bagaimana ini?!

"Kenapa nona Hinata? Padahal pesta merah akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.." ujar si gadis berambut merah darah dengan pakaian anak SMA-Akairo.

Pesta..merah? Merah.. darah.. pesta.. oh astaga! Pesta merah! Darah! Oh Tuhan..apa ia akan dibunuh juga?! Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Tidak, ia tak boleh menyerah disini! Hinata bersiap melawan. Ia memasang kuda-kuda yang pernah diajarkan ol ayahnya.

"Yah.. sepertinya sudah ketahuan. Apa boleh buat, kita lakukan saja sekarang, Akairo, Inuma.." ujar si pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian ala buttler-Toriku.

"Hm.. yang harus kita ambil itu.. matanya kan?" Hinata terbelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan innocent Inuma.

"Ususnya juga.. diakan sudah menghancurkan usus kita.." ujar Akairo.

A-apa?! Mereka.. Mereka sudah gila! Hinata mundur selangkah. Harus.. harus melawan mereka. Tapi Hinata takut.. apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kabur pun percuma, mereka dapat mengejarnya. Bersembunyi? Bagi mereka menemukan dirinya pasti adalah hal yang sangat mudah!

"Nee.. Nee.. Kita lakukan saja sekarang.. jangan membuang-buang waktu." ujar Inuma.

Hinata memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, itu dia! Ada, ada pintu yang terbuka! Apa mungkin itu jalan keluar?

"Se-sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya.." ujar Hinata takut-takut dan bergerak perlahan mendekati pintu.

"Hm? Apa itu nona Hinata?" tanya Toriku santai, "apakah ini adalah permohonan terakhir?"

"Tidak," katanya tegas, "aku harus tahu, ke-kenapa kalian ingin mem... bunuhku?"

Ketiga 'monster' di hadaoannya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hm.. kenapa ya?" kata Inuma, "kurasa kau tak perlu tahu, karena kau... akan mati saat ini juga!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak akan menyerahkan diriku begitu saja!"

Hinata melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Di hadapannya ada sebuah pintu yang lebih besar dan Hinata tahu pintu apa itu. Pintu yang sama yang membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mengerikan ini.

Dapat didengarnya suara ribut di belakangnya. Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya, ia tahu, ia pasti dikejar. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mati kauuu!"

.

.

.

Brak!

Hinata mendobrak pintu itu dan berlari mengikuti jalan setapak menuju kota. Hampir saja, hampir saja ia terbunuh oleh sebuah kapak yang dilemparkan si gadis berambut biru itu. Hinata terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

Buru-buru ia membuka pintu rumah dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup. Nafasnya perlahan mulai teratur hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk.

"Ha-hampir saja.. ini semua pa-pasti hanyalah mimpi buruk.."

.

.

.

"Che.. dia kabur." desis Akairo.

"Dilain kesempatan kita pasti bisa mengambil kekuatan matanya." kata Inuma seraya memungut kembali kapaknya, "ayo, kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada Soshiru-sama.."

Dan ketiga orang yang hampir membunuh Hinata itupun menghilang begitu saja bersama angin.

• • •

"APAAA?!" teriakan Ino membuat seisi kantin menatapnya heran. Gadis cantik itu segera duduk dan meminta maaf kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau.. kau serius?" tanya Shion yang ikut makan bersama Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

Hinata diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya saja.

"Y-ya, beruntung aku ber-berhasil lari.." ujar gadis penerus keluarga Hyuga itu.

"Astagaaa... apa kau masih ingat ciri-ciri pembunuh itu?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hinata mengangguk lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap keempat temannya.

"Dua wanita dan satu pria, ku-kupikir mereka tak ja-jauh beda umurnya dengan kita.." kata Hinata, "Ta-tapi.. dua orang gadis itu wa-wajahnya mirip dengan Sa-Sakura-chan dan Shion-san, la-lalu.. pemuda ipbernama To-Toriku itu mirip sekali dengan Ne-Neji-niisan."

Tenten tebatuk-batuk mendengar penjelasan Hinata saking kagetnya. Jus yang sedang diminumnya tumpah ke atas meja. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sedangkan Ino sibuk dengan buku sketsanya.

"Lalu?" tanya gadis pirang itu lagi.

"Gadis bernama Akairo ya-yang mirip Sakura-chan berambut me-merah darah dan berpakaian se-seperti gadis SMA, ta-tapi warna pakaiannya itu hi-hitam merah.." kata Hinata, "la-lau yang satu lagi ram-rambutnya berwarna bi-biru kehitaman seperti Sa-Sasuke-kun dengan pakaian ala maid.."

Ino tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hinata. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang laain segera memasang kuping mereka baik-baik.

"Yang-yang terakhir.. berambut hi-hitam dengan pakaian ala buttler.."

"Apa seperti ini?" Ino menunjukan buku sketsanya kepada Hinata.

"Ha-hampir.." komentar Hinata.

Di dalam buku Ino terdapat dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus! Dengan begini aku dapat membantu ayah!" seru gadis itu ceria.

"Kurasa kau berbakat menjadi seorang polisi.." kata Tenten ketika gadis bercepol itu memperhatikan gambar buatan Ino.

"Kira-kira apa tujuan mereka membunuh ya?" tanya sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk bersenang-senang.." jawab Shion.

Kelima gadis itupun sibuk membicarakan motif dan tujuan pembunuhan itu terjadi.

• • •

"Jadi?" tanya seorang pria di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih gading.

"Maaf ayah, kami tak berhasil mendapatkan matanya.." ujar salah satu dari ketiga anak muda di hadapannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jantung, usus, dan hatinya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Salah seorang pemuda mulai mengeluarkan dua toples dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada master-nya.

"Kami mendapatkannya, tapi 'target' terakhir kita menghancurkan usus itu.." ujar pemuda itu.

"Maafkan kami Soshiru-sama.." ujar yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan kalian.. tapi jika hal ini terjadi lagi, maka.." pria misterius itu menatap ketiga anak buahnya tajam sehingga membuat mereka merasa tercekik, "kalian tahu hukumannya kan?"

"Ka-kami mengerti.."

• • •

"Hm.. kau disini rupanya." ujar seorang pemuda.

Sakura tersentak, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti de javu'. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Di sebelahnya telah duduk sosok pemuda berambut emo dengan model ehempantat ayamehem.

"Sa-Sasuke.. kun.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya gugup.

"Hn.. pantas saja kau betah disini, pemandangannya memang indah."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali Uchiha satu ini banyak bicara.

"Yah, aku sudah lama menemukan tempat ini.." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke, "entah mengapa, ada yang aneh padaku."

"A-apa itu?"

"Disini, entah mengapa hatiku selalu berdegup kencang setiap bersamamu.." ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk tempat hatinya berada.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke telah menyatakan cinta padanya kan?

"Aku bercanda, kalau itu Naruto, dia pasti akan mengatakannya secara gamblang."

Jduar.. seakan ada petir dalam diri Sakura, ia menunduk kecewa. Tak disangka si bungsu Uchiha ini telah mempermainkan dirinya. Menyebalkan..

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.. kita harus cepat-cepat.." kata Sakura.

Gadis itu buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kau tahu, sulit mengatakannya secara gamblang karena aku bukanlah si Dobe itu.." bisik pemuda itu.

• • •

Amaru mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia telah menyaksikannya, ia telah menyaksikan pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung dari Sasuke pada musuhnya, Sakura.

"Kau memang sangat licik Haruno, lihat saja, aku akan membongkar semua rahasiamu!" desis gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Amaru tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai.."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku senpai! Kita itu sekelas, satu angkatan." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf.. tapi, Sasuke-san? Boleh aku bertanya?" Amaru menampakkan wajah serius kepada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman 'hn' oleh Sasuke. "Apa kau.. mencintai Haruno Sakura?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain, tetapi kau bersikap lembut pada Haruno Sakura! Seharusnya kau sadar, ada orang lain yang lebih memperhatikanmu!"

Sasuke tetap diam. Pemuda itu hendak beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya. Namun, kata-kata Amaru selanjutnya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Bagaimana jika Haruno Sakura adalah seorang iblis pembunuh? Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika yang aku katakan menjadi kenyataan?"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Amaru yang masih menatapnya. 'Gadis aneh..' batin Sasuke, 'msna mungkin Sakura adalah iblis..'

"Tapi.."

_Sakur pelakunya._

"Cih, tidak mungkin benar kan?"

• • •

"Hinata!" Hinata berhenti lelu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap keempat sahabatnya yang berlari ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa Ten-Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Kau ikut menginap di rumah Shion tidak? Sekalian kenala agar lebih dekat begitu.." ujar Ino dengan semangat yang membara. Hinata diam, ia ragu, kejadian kemarin malam masih membayang di benaknya, dan ia takut hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kumohon Hinata... nanti kau kujemput jam tujuh deh.." bujuk Tenten.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau tenang saja, kami tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu lagi.." ujar Sakura memotong kata-kata Hinata.

"Ayolah, aku jarang sekali menerima tamu untuk menginap.." timpal Shion.

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Nah, begitu dong.. sampai nanti malam!" seru Tenten dan berlari pergi pulang ke rumahnya. "Oh iya! Sekalian mengerjakan tugas Sebi Budaya ya Hinata!" katanya lagi sebelum menghilang di tikungan.

"Kalian mendapat tugas dari Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya, lima soal essay.." jawab Hinata yang memang tidak sekelas dengan Sakura, Ino, dan Shion. "Kalian sendiri ba-bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. ada sih tugas dari ayah. Tapi aku malas sekali mengerjakannya." kata Shion.

"Matematika ya? Sayang sekali, aku juga lemah dalam pelajaran itu.." timpal Ino.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pulang bersama Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ah, akukan sudah punya teman pulang. Lagipula ayah selalu pulang lebih cepat dibanding kitakan? Diakan guru 'teladan' telat datang pulang duluan."

Mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar penuturan Shion tentang ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Hinata berbelok di tikungan, berpisah dengan ketiga temannya yang masih harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa Hinata tidak pulang bersama Neji? Bukankah mereka saudara sepupu? Jawabannya adalah.. karena Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, dan anggota osis lainnya tengah melakukan rapat. Itu sebabnya Hinata pulang duluan bersama teman-temannya.

• • •

"Jadi.. apa kata ayahmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura ketika kelima gadis itu tengah berkumpul di dalam kamar seorang Hatake Shion.

"Ayah bilang kita harus lebih berhati-hati karena sepertinya pembunuhan itu terjadi keika semua orang telah terlelap. Jadi polisi akan mengadakan patroli setiap malam.." jelas Ino.

"Ki-kita juga harus berhati-hati dengan benda-benda mencurigakan ya-yang menuntun kita ke tempat yang le-lebih sepi.."

"Memangnya kau dituntun dengan benda aneh, Hinata?" tanya Tenten dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Hinata.

"A-ada sebuah pe-pesawat kertas bertuliskan 'ikuti aku!' dan terus me-melayang dalam waktu yang cu-cukup lama.." ujar gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Pesawat kertas yang aneh.. haha! Mana mungkin pesawat kertas itu bisa terus melayang dan menunjukkan arah." kata Ino lagi.

"Kalau menurutku sih, pembunuhnya memiliki kemampuan telekinesis.." timpal Shion. Tiba-tiba Ino berdiri dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itu dia!" seru gadis cantik itu, "telekinesis! Ayah pasti senang mendengar hal ini!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan ibumu Ino?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba sehingga membuat gadis pirang itu kembali terduduk dengan raut sedih.

"Ibu akan melakukan operasi besok.." katanya sendu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan ibu Ino!"

"Sakura.." Ino tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata, "terima kasih teman-teman.. entah apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian.."

"I-itulah gunanya teman I-Ino-chan.."

"Nah, doa dimulai.."

Kelima gadis itupun mulai berdoa untuk kesembuhan ibunda Ino yang dipimpin oleh Shion.

• • •

"Anakku bilang di tempat inilah Hinata hampir terbunuh.." ujar seorang pria berseragam biru berambut pirang diikat pony tail.

"Tak kusangka putri sulung Hiashi hampir menjadi korban.." timpal seorang wanita dengan seragam yang sama dan terdapat tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Nah, anak-anak! Selidiki tempat ini!" seru si pria.

"Baik, Inoichi-sama!"

"Nah, Tsume.. lanjutkan patrolimu bersama sisa anggota.." perintah si pria lagi yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Baiklah.." ujar si wanita bertato yang bernama Inuzuka Tsume.

Δ Δ Δ To Be Continue Δ Δ Δ

Selesai! Hayo lho, yang ngira Hinata meninggal siapa? #plak

Nah, tunggu kelanjutannya.. Terima kasih kepada Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto dan HimeAkai11 yang telah me-review..

Sore Jaa~


End file.
